


Until It Overflows

by Dazzling_Sang



Series: Gryffindors and Slytherins Do Not Get Along [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor Jung Wooyoung, Light Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Slytherin Kang Yeosang, everyone besides woosang are barely in it, like just if you squint, no beta we die like men, this is really just plotless word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzling_Sang/pseuds/Dazzling_Sang
Summary: Just Jung Wooyoung, in love with Kang Yeosang.*This drabble takes place after the events of my work You Shine For Me. Reading the first work is not necessary.*
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Series: Gryffindors and Slytherins Do Not Get Along [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858936
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Until It Overflows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, it's me back from the dead bringing you a work no one asked for instead of updating my fics that people /are/ asking for. 
> 
> Anyways as usual I gave myself some challenges while writing. This time my challenges were to write something romantic and to write something short. I have no idea if I succeeded I just ended up with this plotless mess. 
> 
> The events of this fic take place 2 years after You Shine For Me! Reading You Shine For Me is not necessary to understand this work! However, it will give you more insight into their characters and the development of their relationship, though neither of those things are really important to enjoy this work.

Wooyoung was only sure of one fact in his entire life. 

He loved Yeosang. 

Kang Yeosang was the brightest star in his universe, from the time they were children until now, at seventeen years old, when they sat at a round table in the library studying for their NEWTs as they prepared to graduate Hogwarts. 

Wooyoung stared at the blonde boy, hunched over his potions textbook and taking extensive notes, nose practically touching the page. Wooyoung’s own textbook laid in front of him, but he paid it no mind. He much preferred to watch his boyfriend. 

Wooyoung didn’t really need to study anyways. He’d already been recruited to play for the Seoul Salamanders, Korea’s very own Quidditch team. He was taking the NEWTs only for the Herbology qualification, as he was sure it was the only one he’d pass, so he’d have something to fall back in just in case. 

Plus, he just wanted to study with Yeosang. 

Despite being something of a “bad boy” Yeosang was passionate about his future. He wanted to go into potions research, and Wooyoung couldn’t help but think that was absolutely incredible. He knew Yeosang was smart enough to do whatever he wanted, and his way of showing support was to study with the other whenever he wanted to. 

“Woo, stop staring at me,” mumbled the blonde boy, cheeks dusted with just a hint of red. Wooyoung grinned. 

“Sorry, you just look really handsome when you’re studying.” 

Yeosang let out a scoff, pausing in his writing to glance at Wooyoung with an eyebrow raised. Upon seeing the other boy grinning at him, he only succeeded in making his face redder. He quickly turned back to his notes. 

“You should be studying,” he said casually. 

“I am studying,” replied Wooyoung. 

“You’re not even looking at your textbook.” 

Wooyoung grinned, leaning toward the other to whisper in his ear. 

“I’m studying yeology,” he said before quickly leaning back to avoid Yeosang’s incoming slap. The Slytherin caught him lightly on the arm, but it was worth it to see his bright red cheeks and twinkling eyes. 

“I hate you.” 

“Well that’s certainly an issue, seeing as I love you.” 

Bingo. Wooyoung could practically see the steam floating out of Yeosang’s ears. The blonde slammed his book shut, gathering all of his materials into his arms before stalking off, leaving a cackling Wooyoung to scramble with his own items and run after him. 

~*~ 

With every day that passed Wooyoung could hardly believe they’d been dating for two years. Their fifth year had been hard. Complicated. Overwhelming. Wooyoung had made stupid decisions, Yeosang had made stupid decisions. But in the end it had all worked out. 

Wooyoung still sometimes feared he’d wake up one day and find it had all been a dream, that he’d walk into the Great Hall and see Yeosang wrapped in Seonghwa’s arms instead of his. 

He didn’t have any ill feelings towards Seonghwa. All the other man had done was love Yeosang, and in Wooyoung’s opinion it was pretty impossible to not love Yeosang. Besides, that was long in the past. Seonghwa and Hongjoong had gotten together around a year later, and the two had now graduated Hogwarts and gone to work in the Ministry of Magic together. 

And Yeosang was his. No more pranks to catch just a little bit of his attention. No more meaningless fights. No more fake dating plots. 

To say their parents had been elated when they came home hand in hand the summer after their fifth year would be an understatement. Turns out they _had_ been planning their wedding since they were infants, much to Yeosang’s disdain. 

Wooyoung didn’t have the guts to tell him he’d also been planning their wedding since he could form coherent thoughts. 

~*~ 

Breakfast at the Slytherin table was always an entertaining affair. With the graduation of Seonghwa the only voice of reason in their little group was Jongho, who still clammed up every time he was in the presence of San despite the fact that San had claimed midway through sixth year that he and Jongho were now dating. The others were convinced Jongho had had no say in the matter - San had simply proclaimed it and thus it was true. 

The Slytherin was currently asleep face down on the table, Jongho having gently slid a pile of napkins under his head so he’d have a more comfortable place to rest. Jongho himself was shoveling a monstrous pile of meat and eggs into his mouth while discussing Quidditch tactics with Yunho, who had become Captain of the Gryffindor team. Mingi had his head on Yunho’s shoulder while he sucked lazily on a strawberry smoothie, not paying attention to his boyfriend’s conversation and instead staring at Yeosang and Wooyoung, scrutinizing. 

The two in question were currently not speaking, Wooyoung not-so-subtly piling sausages onto Yeosang’s plate in an attempt to placate him as the Slytherin ignored him, even going to far as to flick the sausages back off of his plate with his fork. If he hit another Slytherin with one, no one said anything about it. Yeosang may have been “tamed” by Wooyoung but it didn’t stop him from having a fiery and slightly terrifying temper. And he was clearly in a mood. 

“Wooyoung what did you do?” asked Mingi, eyes narrowed. 

“Nothing,” whined Wooyoung, pouting. 

“You must have done _something_ ,” insisted Mingi. 

“I _didn’t_.” 

Yeosang scoffed. 

“Clearly you did,” continued Mingi. By this point Yunho and Jongho had lost interest in their own conversation, watching the couple carefully. 

“Yeosangie,” whined Wooyoung, grabbing the other’s arm. “Why are you mad at me?” 

Yeosang leveled him with a glare that could kill, before shaking the other off and standing up, slamming his hands against the table in the process before stomping away without a word. 

San jolted awake at the noise. “What the fuck?” he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. 

“Damn, Woo, what did you do?” asked Yunho worriedly. 

“I don’t know,” responded the smaller boy, biting his lip worriedly. He turned to the other Slytherin. “San? Did he say anything this morning.” 

San pursed his lips together, uncharacteristically silent. “I don’t know if I should say.” 

“Come on, please? I really don’t know!” 

San sighed. “Fine, I’ll give you a hint. What were you doing last night?” 

“Nothing? Yeosang and I were studying in the Gryffindor common room.” 

“And did anything happen while you were there?” 

“No? People interrupted us a few times which always makes Yeosang annoyed but usually he’s fine. There wasn’t anything out of the ordinary.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“… y…. yes?” responded Wooyoung tentatively. 

“Think about it,” said San, ending the conversation by reaching to eat food directly off of Jongho’s plate, the younger subtly pushing his plate closer to San with red cheeks. 

Wooyoung pouted, but slowly gathered his books and wandered off in the direction Yeosang had taken. 

~*~ 

Yeosang ignored him the whole day and by the end, Wooyoung was a bubble of anxiety. 

What could he have possibly done? Wooyoung would literally do anything Yeosang asked him. Had he taken his teasing too far last night? He wracked his brain to try and remember exactly what he’d said. 

He couldn’t think of anything. 

He was devastated. Sure Yeosang playfully ignored him when he got upset, but never for the whole day. Wooyoung was close to freaking out, worried that Yeosang had somehow started hating him again. Though, he had still sat next to him in their shared classes despite giving him the silent treatment. That was a good sign. 

Wooyoung was sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room, when to his surprise the door opened and in walked Yeosang. Wooyoung continued to give the password to the Slytherin and the Fat Lady was all too happy to let him in, having been their number one “shipper” (her words) throughout their early years at Hogwarts. Plus, in their fifth year Yeosang had apparently helped her win some ridiculous bet against Phinneas. He still refused to tell Wooyoung what it was. 

Wooyoung stared blatantly at his boyfriend as the other walked over to the plush chairs where he sat and dropped his book bag unceremoniously on the floor. 

“Yeo?” he asked tentatively. No response. Yeosang simply moved to begin piling his books onto the table to start his homework. 

So he was still ignoring him. But he had come to the common room, so he couldn’t be that angry. Wooyoung watched the other begin his assignments before sighing. 

“Sangie, can you just tell me what I did?” he asked, pouting. “I’ve been thinking about it all day!” 

Yeosang glanced at him. 

“Think harder,” he finally said. 

“Ha! You’re speaking to me now so you can’t be that mad!” 

“I’m still mad, I just realized it’s useless to punish you.” 

“So why won’t you tell me what you’re mad about?” 

“I still want you to suffer a little.” 

Wooyoung pouted in response. “You’re mean.” 

“I never claimed otherwise,” responded Yeosang cheekily. Wooyoung smiled brightly, letting his head drop onto Yeosang’s shoulder and snuggling up against him. 

“I’m so glad you’re talking to me again, you had me so worried all day! I thought you were gonna break up with me,” he mumbled. 

“If I was going to break up with you, I would just do it.” 

“Sang, you’re supposed to tell me you’re never going to break up with me,” pouted Wooyoung. 

“Sorry,” said Yeosang sheepishly, pausing in his writing. He fiddled with the quill in his hand for a moment before going back to writing, refusing to look at Wooyoung. 

Wooyoung straightened, gently putting his hand over Yeosang’s, making him pause in his writing. 

“Hey, it’s ok,” said Wooyoung softly. He felt Yeosang’s hand twitch under his, the urge to fiddle with his quill overcoming him again. 

“I’m still trying to be better,” he finally mumbled. 

“Yeosang, I’ve told you before you don’t have to be romantic. I love you just the way you are,” Wooyoung smiled at him, but Yeosang refused to meet his eyes still. 

“I just,” he began, before pausing to lick his lips and take a deep breath. “I just… you know…” 

“Talk to me, Sang.” 

“I don’t want you to leave me because I can’t give you what you want,” mumbled Yeosang quickly, so softly that Wooyoung had to strain to hear. 

Finally, Wooyoung brought a hand to Yeosang’s face, turning him so he could look at him. Yeosang still refused to meet his eyes, a light blush on his face. 

“What I _want_ ,” he began, “is you. Lack of romance and all. Haven’t I made that clear?” 

Yeosang finally met his eyes, just for a moment, before looking down again. However, just as he opened his mouth to respond the door to the common room opened and he flinched away. 

Wooyoung knew better than to feel hurt, he knew Yeosang didn’t like to be seen in such an intimate position by others. However, Wooyoung _did_ feel incredibly annoyed at whoever just walked in. 

“Wooyoung!” came a high pitched voice, followed by a giggle. He plastered a fake smile on his face before turning to the entrance. 

“Hey, Emma,” he said, seeing the two Gryffindor girls who had entered. Both were from his year, but he didn’t talk to the second girl much. 

“I’m glad you’re here. I have something for you,” she said shyly. He felt Yeosang stiffen next to him. 

“Oh? What is it?” he asked with a bigger smile. The girls gave him presents all the time, he was always excited to see what they came up with. His sour mood at being interrupted was quickly fading. 

“I made you some cookies!” she said shyly, her friend behind her pushing her towards the two boys on the couch. She held out a small bag for Wooyoung to take. 

“Ooh I love cookies!” said Wooyoung, reaching for it. “Yeo, look. Cookies!” 

He turned back to the other boy with a bright smile, only to find Yeosang focused intently on his homework. 

“I don’t want one,” he said icily. 

“Come on, you love sweets!” 

“I don’t want one, and if you eat one I will walk out of this room right now.” 

A sudden silence took over the room. 

“Yeosang, don’t be mean. She made them for us,” argued Wooyoung. 

“Incorrect. She made them for _you,_ and only an idiot would be unable to tell that they were made with a love potion.” 

“Excuse me?” came the outraged voice of Emma’s friend. 

“Yeo, that’s a serious accusation,” said Wooyoung. 

Slowly, Yeosang put down his quill before turning his icy glare onto the two girls. 

“If I’m wrong, then eat one,” he said. Wooyoung could only watch as Emma’s face turned bright red and her face went through a few flashes of emotions before she ran off, her friend following behind her only after shooting Yeosang a glare. 

Yeosang simply turned back to his work while Wooyoung gaped at him. 

“That was a little mean, Yeo,” he said quietly. 

“Maybe you’re just too nice,” he snapped back. 

“You could have been more gentle.” 

“What was I supposed to do? Let you eat the cookie with a love potion?” 

“No, but you didn’t have to embarrass her like that!” 

“No one else is around.” 

Wooyoung sighed, knowing a lost argument when he saw one. He looked at the bag of cookies in his hand. 

“I guess I’d better go return these, then,” he said, moving to get up. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” 

Before Wooyoung knew what had happened, the bag of cookies was snatched from his grip. He turned just in time to see Yeosang throw it into the blazing fireplace. Suddenly, the room was bursting with Wooyoung’s favourite scents. Crisp autumn air, the fresh cut grass of the Quidditch pitch, Yeosang’s shampoo, and fire whiskey. Amortentia. Yeosang was right. 

“What did you do that for?” he asked, slightly annoyed. He figured the nice thing to do would be to at least return the cookies. 

He was a little less confident in his opinion when Yeosang turned to look at him, icy gaze somehow even more steely next to the burning flames of the fireplace. 

“You really don’t know?” he asked calmly. 

“No, Sang, I really don’t.” 

“Fine. Since you can’t figure it out. I’m going to tell you. You’re always saying that I need to talk about my feelings more, so here it is. What I _feel_ is that you’re too nice. You smile at everyone and accept all these gifts from the girls in your year but none from your own boyfriend.” 

“But you don’t give me any gif-“ 

“Shut up I’m not done. Have you ever thought that I’ve _tried_ to give you a gift but you’re too stupid to notice? That every time I feel like I can do something like give you a gift or tell you something we get interrupted by your stupid posse? And you’re too nice to tell them to go away! Last night that same girl interrupted us and you let her flirt with you. You even flirted back! And now we were having an important conversation and you just let that girl come in and try to give you a love potion. You’re so oblivious and naïve! What would have happened if I hadn’t been here? You would have been given a love potion! A strong love potion!” 

Yeosang paused to take a few deep breaths, but Wooyoung stayed quiet, still processing what had been said. 

Suddenly, Yeosang’s tense posture dropped. His icy glare softened, and he looked at Wooyoung, almost dejected. 

He almost didn’t hear what was said next. 

“How am I supposed to survive if you fall in love with someone else?” came Yeosang’s whisper, before the boy quickly gathered his books and fled the common room. 

~*~ 

It took all of two minutes for Wooyoung to process what had been said and tear out of the common room after Yeosang, but the boy was already long out of sight. 

“Are you looking for your beau?” asked the Fat Lady cheekily. 

“Do you know where he went?” 

“I do.” 

“Can you tell me?” 

“Well I _could_ ,” she began. Wooyoung groaned internally. 

“What did you and Phinneas bet now?” he whined. 

“I’m glad you asked! While we all know that Yeosang is the one with the balls in your relationship, I decided to have a little fun this time and bet on you. You have clearly disappointed me, so now you’re going to have to make it up to me.” 

Wooyoung gulped. 

~*~ 

Three agonizing minutes later, Wooyoung was sprinting in the direction of the astronomy tower. He should have guessed Yeosang would go there. 

He made it to the top in record time, internally grateful for his Quidditch player physique that made him only vaguely winded by the mountain of stairs he just climbed two at a time. 

It didn’t take him long to find the head of blonde hair sitting in the center of the balcony, arms wrapped around his knees and gaze pointed to the sky. 

Wooyoung took a moment to admire him. 

He’d always known Yeosang was beautiful, even from a young age. All the boys and girls at Hogwarts who had asked him out had never compared. Yeosang was always the most beautiful person to him. 

He couldn’t believe that this beautiful boy was still dating him. He especially couldn’t believe that he was _jealous_. Because that’s what it was. Yeosang was feeling jealous and he maybe didn’t even realize it. 

He wasn’t happy that Yeosang was feeling insecure, but at the same time it was nice to have that small reassurance of his feelings. 

He walked quietly up to Yeosang and sat beside him, turning his gaze to the sky as well. For a moment it was silent. 

“This spot,” began Yeosang quietly, “holds all of the stepping stones of our relationship. Good memories and bad, everything important has happened here. Somehow, it comforts me.” 

Wooyoung reached out and took the other’s cold hand in his. 

“I think this spot is a bit magical,” he continued. “No matter how badly I fuck up, coming here can always solve it.” He gave Wooyoung’s hand a small squeeze. 

“This time I’m the one who messed up,” said Wooyoung. “I’m sorry I didn’t notice the way you were feeling.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” 

“I like to think I know you inside and out. That I can always read how you’re feeling. I want to believe I’m the one who knows you best, that I don’t _need_ you to tell me how you feel.” 

“Don’t put that pressure on yourself.” 

“If I don’t, then I feel like I’m putting pressure on you to change.” 

Yeosang turned to look at him, his eyes big and brown and reflecting the glittering stars. 

“I don’t want you to change, either.” 

“You don’t want me to stop being nice to everyone?” questioned Wooyoung, arching an eyebrow at the Slytherin. 

Yeosang gave him a small smile, shaking his head. 

“No. I wouldn’t change anything about you.” 

“What if next time I eat cookies with a love potion in them?” 

“Then I’ll be right there with the antidote.” 

The two smiled at each other, before Yeosang turned his gaze back to the sky. The two sat in a comfortable silence. 

“Hey,” Wooyoung whispered into the night. Yeosang gave him a questioning glance. “I’m not going to fall in love with someone else.” 

For a moment Yeosang didn’t respond. 

“I don’t know what I would do if you did,” he responded quietly, still looking at the sky. 

“Yeosang, if five years of you hating me didn’t change a thing then even a silly love potion won’t be able to tear us apart.” 

Under the light of the stars, he could see Yeosang’s face turn red. 

“I’m sorry,” he said again. 

“Don’t be. Our story is unique.” 

At that Yeosang let out a snort. “Sure, unique is one word for it.” 

Wooyoung smiled brightly at him. “You finally laughed.” 

Yeosang smiled softly back at him. “I’m sorry I was feeling insecure. I took it out on you. I just… overheard her and her friend talking about making the love potion yesterday during class while you were getting ingredients. And then last night and tonight you were just so friendly with her I didn’t know how to handle it,” he winced. 

“You were rightfully pissed, a love potion is a shitty move,” responded Wooyoung. “Especially since everyone knows you and I are happily together.” 

“Yeah, I was kind of unhappy that she disregarded me so easily. Is that how others view our relationship? Is it that easy to imagine you without me?” 

“I can never imagine myself without you.” 

Yeosang blushed again, turning his gaze away shyly. They were silent again, no words needing to be said, until Yeosang shivered. 

“Should we go back inside?” asked Wooyoung. 

“In a minute, there’s one more thing I want to do first.” 

Wooyoung barely had time to let out a questioning noise before the other kissed him, cold hands coming to gently rest on his cheeks. 

Wooyoung immediately melted against the other, not hesitating to wrap his arms around his waist and pull the other boy into his lap. 

He never got sick of kissing Yeosang. Warmth like sunshine radiated from the spot their lips met, filling Wooyoung’s entire body with a fire-like energy. He felt as though flowers were blooming in his veins. 

Just as he pulled the other closer to his chest, Yeosang broke the kiss, leaning his face away. Part of Wooyoung wanted to be disappointed, but when Yeosang smiled softly down at him he couldn’t find any negative emotions in his heart. 

The other was still shy, never going farther than a make-out session hidden behind the locked door of their rooms during the holidays, but Wooyoung didn’t care. He didn’t mind that Yeosang only held his hand when it was just them and their friends. Didn’t mind that sometimes Yeosang pushed him away if he was being too clingy while they were in a crowded place. 

All that mattered was that Yeosang loved him, and he loved Yeosang. 

~*~ 

“Oh, by the way, I’d replace your water bottle when you get back.” 

“Why?” 

“I might have dissolved a puking pastille into it while that girl was trying to give you her cookies.” 

“What the fuck?” 

“Hey, I wanted you to regret it if you ate those stupid cookies! I wasn’t entirely sure about the love potion thing and I figured if you threw up a bunch after eating them that would do the trick.” 

“I can’t believe you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it through this mess! I've been really struggling to write and am trying to get back into the swing of things before I update my chaptered fics, as I don't want to deliver anything too disappointing. 
> 
> I'm posting this fic on a whim at 2am in an attempt re-integrate myself into my own writing, hopefully it wasn't too terrible. 
> 
> ~*~  
> twt/CC @Dazzling_Sang
> 
> dazzlingsang.carrd.co


End file.
